For The Longest Time
by TikeULike2010
Summary: Growing up is hard to do, especially when your feelings start to change towards your best friend. The one who has been there for you since you were little, how will Mike cope with such a development in his friendship with Tina, who he adores. (AU FANFIC)
1. Chapter 1

**For The Longest Time Chapter One**

The year is 2002 and Tina Cohen Chang and a bunch of the neighbouring children are in the local park. It was early evening and the sun was filtering through the clouds. Their moms just yards away sharing a flask of tomato soup and gossiping as if their lives depended on it. Tina's playing on the jungle gym, her hair in pigtails and one of her front teeth is missing. Her pink dress is ruffled and stained from the grass as are her white socks which finish just below her knee. Her shoes are black and shiny with the smallest heel imaginable. She is a beautiful child with huge glossy dark eyes and a very pale complexion, thick dark locks and despite her missing tooth she never stops smiling.

Tina's having fun weaving herself in and out of the jungle gym with perfect ease. Her small stature really did come in handy at times. Mercedes is standing next to the jungle gym and is eating a strawberry ice cream. Her hair keeps moving its way into the ice cream making her frown and turning her black hair pink and sticky in the process "you need a scrunchie" Tina pipped up and pulls off a spare from her left wrist "here...you can have this". Watching Mercedes cautiously as she puts her hair up untidily off her face, they were seven years old and time was a permanent problem. Patience was scarce to children their age. She looks up from her huge thick eye lashes when she hears a familiar boys voice call her name "Noah" she replies back seeing Noah Puckerman smiling at her and puckering his lips up to kiss her. "ew go and kiss someone else...anyone else" she offers jumping down from the apparatus right in front of him. He is taller than her and she is much slighter and rather small for her age, his body practically towering over hers. Noah smiles at her and cocks his head to the side "just this once" he reasons "i won't tell anyone" she frowns at the boy and moves her feet over the ground below, the gravel moving under her shoe with each movement and refuses to meet Noahs gaze despite the fact she is now blushing deeply. "i said no" she tells him anger creeping into her voice. Tina may have been small but she could more than still up for herself if she needed to.

Noah began to tickle the slighter asian girl; she was resistant at first but soon broke into fits of giggles especially as he neared her arm pits. When she sees an opportunity to flee, she takes it, Noah immediately giving chase. Their laughter resounding around the park but also mingling in with all the other childrens delight as they played in the vicinity. He had almost caught up with her when she had lost her footing and fell to the ground with a thud. Her mouth making contact with the ground below and grazing her chin. Glancing down she becomes aware that her mouth is bleeding as warm wet blood drips slowly down her chin. She is so shocked there are no tears, only silence. Tina brings her legs up in comfort and rests her head against her legs. Noah looked at her dumbfounded for many moments almost as if that didn't occur "i'm sorry" he offers patting her shoulder before taking off in fear of being told off for Tina's apparent injuries by her mom.

Tina could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest and her knees throbbed painfully, she grazed her thumb over the darkening patches which seemed to be getting darker with each passing moment. She looks up from tear filled eyes at the sweet sound of her own name "Tina" he asks gently. Mike crouches down next to her, wearing Jeans and a cookie monster t-shirt and gives her a handkerchief from his pocket "are you okay?" he asks his eyes narrowing at seeing his friend hurt. Mike's voice is high pitched and concerned but all too familiar to her as they attended the same school. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulls her close. She dully nods at his question and presses the clothe to her mouth to try and stop the bleeding. "Want me to beat him up for you?" he asks softly "no thanks Mike" she replies. "It was just an accident" she responded resting her head against the taller Asian boys shoulder.

Mercedes is so shocked by what she had just witnessed that she drops the remainder of her ice cream to the ground, it splats and its dark pink colour covers her pumps. 'I was enjoying that too' she thought to herself. She shuts her eyes briefly before making her way over towards her friend "ouch" was all she could say as she drew level and took in Tina's injured knees and her blood stained chin "want me to go and get your mom?" Tina nods at her friends request and Mercedes makes her way towards the parents. "It's Tina, she fell over" she got out breathlessly after running the whole way. Her dungarees are all dishevelled in her haste to get there as quickly as possible and her hair is blowing around her face as the scrunchie Tina had allowed her to borrow had fallen out.

Tina's mom is up out of her seat in a split second and runs instinctively towards her daughter. Crouching down at the opposite side to Mike. She kisses her forehead "are you ok sweetie?" Tina nods before the other parents come over. Mikes mom is smiling as he comforts the smaller girl who was slightly younger but quite intelligent all the same. "We should watch these two, i hear wedding bells" she teased aiming her comment at both children and Tina's mom. Tina shrugs out of Mike's arms "Mikes nice and all but i'm never getting married" she scowls and wrinkles up her nose, wincing slightly as the movement pulls her chin. "Mom" Mike protests his cheeks flushing with colour and folding his arms over his waist in a huff. He did not like girls; they were creepy and foreign to him. Tina glances down and notices that she still has his handkerchief scrunched up tight in her left hand "here you go" she offers with a small smile. Mike shakes his head "no you keep it, only had my boogers in it anyway" Tina frowned strongly "ew germs" but puts it in her own pocket.

Frankie Cohen-Chang pulls up her daughter so she's now standing and pulls out her first aid kit and begins to bathe Tina's wounds. "How did you manage all of this, silly girl?" she asks gently "i just fell over mom i'm ok" she replied. Tina was far from fine and began to cry silently as each one was tended to, once they were all taken care of and band aids were in place. She dusted herself off and ran towards the park once more this time taking her position on the swing. Moving her legs back and forth to gain momentum she loves the feel of the air blowing in her face, right now it was soothing all her cuts and scrapes which were almost completely forgotten about. She slowed the swing to a steady stop and glanced in Mike's direction, frowning as she saw him collecting soda cans. What was he doing? she thought to herself. Soon all became clear and she watched as he scored a goal without much effort on his part. She clapped her hands in support but he was oblivious.

Mike ran and picked up his soccer ball and clutched it under his arm, he watched as Tina swung higher and higher. She was such a good friend to him and he noticed that they looked alike. He knew Mercedes was different and that he himself was different but looking at Tina he realized that, they were the same. His attention to the swinging asian didn't last long and he soon started dribbling his soccer ball over the grass. Moving around the ball with ease. He had made his own goal using two discarded soda cans and placed them several feet apart on the ground. Taking a shot he got it between them and celebrated by mimicking what he had saw on TV. His dad was a huge sports fan and naturally him and Mike watched games together.

Frankie kept a watchful eye on her daughter after her fall but continued with the conversation the rest of the parents were having before beckoning her over. Noah's mom was telling him off for rough housing with Tina and made him apologize to Frankie and then to Tina. She knew that they were only kids, but what he had done had caused the young asian to cry as her wounds were tended to and that was not ok with her. Tina accepted his apology and rather reluctantly shook Noah's hand as a way of accepting it after much coaxing from both parents.

Evening was now giving way to night and the clouds were moving quickly in the sky as the winds picked up considerably, causing a dramatic drop in temperature. With that in mind the parents had decided on rounding up their kids and heading on home. "Tina, we have to go" Frankie called; as Tina approached her minutes later after one more go on the slide. She held out Tina's jacket for her to shrug on. Helping her with her zipper, she rubbed her shoulders to warm her up before they exchanged goodbyes with everyone who was still there in the park. "Great goal before Mike" Tina told her friend and gave him a hug goodbye lingering longer with him than she had with the other children. Both Mikes and Tina's mom's exchanged glances, grinning from ear to ear at the affection between their children "they're going to end up together you mark my words" with that suggestion Tina quickly pulled away scoffing loudly "come on mom can we go now" she took her moms hand and pulled her towards the car. It didn't take long for Tina to promptly fall asleep in her booster seat, she always was an extremely active child even as a toddler.

Once in the drive way of the Cohen-Chang residence, Frankie unbuckled the belts on Tina's seat and eased her sleeping daughter out of the car into her arms. When she began to stare slightly she shushed her and cuddled her closer to her body. Making her way up the stairs with her carefully. She helped Tina out of her clothes gently, and tossed them aside. Finding her night dress in a nearby draw. She eased her into a snoopy nightdress and put her into bed. Reaching for the covers she tucked her in securely "night princess" Frankie said softly kissing Tina's forehead and turning off the bedside lamp. Heading out of the room she left the door ajar to allow some light to filter in. She totally adored her daughter and it showed during every aspect of her life. Inside the home there were pictures a plenty of Tina in varies stages of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**For The Longest Time Chapter Two**

Over the years the children from the park grew up and went their separate ways. Schooling, Dance School and Art Class took up most of Tina's time. Her friendship with Mike also continued to go strong, the pair being practically inseparable for many years. She was the only one who would openly mock him for making a lousy shot at basketball or would flippantly laugh during meal times at his place. When his mom mixed cuisines that should never be mixed. She always ate the food just to be polite but complained to him about it afterwards. Tina would always flop on his bed and make gagging noises and they'd curl up together and watch The Simpsons for hours on end. Her lying in his arms like they didn't have a care in the world.

It was freshman year at McKinley High and Tina was growing up although she was not as advanced in puberty as the other girls in her school year. Sure her body was changing and she definitely felt more grown up these days. She was sat in Mrs Coates Geometry class deep in thought when the cramping in her stomach began; taking a big intake of breath she tried to ignore it. Taking notes from her work book, she tried to work through the pain, which were getting pretty intense as the minutes ticked by. She wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked slightly to comfort herself. Mike was sat at the table next to hers but not sitting directly next to Tina. He kept a watchful eye on her and noticed the colour draining from her face. Writing a note to Tina he folded it and passed it across the table to her 'are you ok?' it had written on it in a very neat hand. She looked over at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Mike shook his head slightly it was almost as if he had been imagining it, he closed his eyes tight but he could still see Tina in pain in his mind and he'd suddenly had enough of seeing her in this way.

Tina was determined to work through it despite the fact her body was now in siring pain and she felt a wetness pooling between her legs and her eyes widened 'god no' she thought to herself 'this cannot be happening, not right now'. Before she could even ask the teacher to be excused Mike was up out of his seat and pulled her chair out from under her as she was standing up. He saw the red patch on the chair as Tina stood up and it took him a few moments to put the pieces together. He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing in his throat. This was his best friend and she was hurting and he could barely stand it. He knew what he needed to do and quickly wrapped his hoodie around her waist securing it to save her blushes. He threw his sports bag on the seat to conceal the truth. It would be ruined but he didn't care. "I'm going to escort Tina to the nurse" he told Mrs Coates. Putting his arm around her and pulling her close as they made their way out of the door.

He could feel her body tensing up in pain and concern crossed his face "don't you keep a spare set of clothes in your locker?" he offered as a solution "and then i'll take you to the nurse and she can send you home" his voice was croaky and high at the same time as his voice was currently breaking. He was maturing faster than he could have envisioned. Tina tilted her head and glanced up at Mike, her face almost crimson with embarrassment. "You're real sweet Mike Chang, do you know that?" she asked, her hand reaching up to his face and stroking along his jawline. Mike felt his breath hitch in his throat and for the very first time he saw Tina as womanly and as more than just a friend. He was hit with the sudden realization of how beautiful she was, he knew he should try and keep these feelings buried because he didn't want to lose Tina or complicate their friendship. Mike helped her to her locker and watched as she took her clothes into the washroom. Deciding to wait outside, as she changed he paced the school corridor it was deserted and eerily quiet and his sneakers made squeaking noises every time he changed direction. It's sound echoing due to its emptiness.

Emerging from the bathroom, Tina could feel herself shaking with embarrassment although it was perfectly natural and happened to all women at some point in their lives. She hated that it had happened to her in a very public manner when it should be private. "Please don't say anything" she pleaded. Mike sighed and nodded "i won't say anything i promise" He decided that rather than take her to the nurse, he would escort her home himself. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. Heading back to class, he picked up his bag and took off before the teacher could even react to him being there. Mike helped Tina to the car and took the familiar route towards her house, once inside he sprang into action. Getting her some pain meds and water to swallow them with. He then handed her some tissues for her tears. "Can i get you a heat pad? or something else?" he asked crouching down next to her and patting her leg before waiting for her to answer. Tina kept her gaze down "really? i'd rather just be left alone to die in my own embarrassment" she spat out harshly "did that really just happen?" She wanted nothing more than the ground to just swallow her up and never to return to civilized society ever again. Mike could hear the hurt in her voice and wrapped his arms around her "only i know, and i am not going to tell anyone" he whispered moving a piece of her hair behind her ear and placing a tender kiss over it before he had even thought about what he was doing.

"Mike...I..." she began totally caught off guard at the feeling of his mouth and hot breath at her ear. Moving her head back so she could meet his gaze, she had no idea how to respond to that kind of affection. Mike had never showed her that kind of attention before and she was pretty sure she had imagined the whole thing. "Thanks" she said softly. Her face felt hot all of a sudden and she could feel colour creeping onto her face. "i really appreciate everything you've done for me, you're an amazing friend" she broke into a smile and gently punched Mike shoulder "you should get back to school though before Figgins gives you the riot act" she told him truthfully "your mom will not take too kindly to you being suspended at my expense" Mike embraced her in a heartfelt hug, his chest rising and falling as he expelled the breath he was holding. What was he thinking? Tina was his best friend and he was pretty sure that changing that relationship would be insanely stupid because if something were to go wrong he knew he could lose her and for good. "Call me okay?" he asked her softly, patting her leg again before making for the door and heading back to school. His heart lurched at being without her; it was an unfamiliar feeling to him. She was always there, always, and he knew he was being irrational but he was so confused about his developing feelings for her, that he was in a constant battle with his conscience which had free reign over his emotional state.


	3. Chapter 3

**For The Longest Time Chapter Three**

Mike tried to keep his feelings buried for Tina and he had done a great job for the past year. He was becoming increasingly aware of how amazing she actually was. He loved that she wasn't anything other than herself and that she wasn't scared to be different. In fact she revelled in being different; she wouldn't conform and be everyone else's idea of perfect.

Tina was becoming more rebellious at home, her parents were really strict, especially her father. He was trying to become between her and Mike. Wanting her to concentrate on her academics as he saw him as a distraction. In her own mind she knew that there was a possibility that her father had already picked on what she had come to know herself and that she cared for Mike as more than a friend.

Tina's clothes got more gothic, in fact it was hard to get clothes from stores at the mall because none of them were gothic chick enough for her. She would spend hours shopping online and sometimes she would customize her own clothing, sewing on sequins or adding diamantes. In her own mind it made her more unique and helped her stand out from the crowd. Going about her day, she dressed in a short dark denim flared skirt, black vest, knee high socks her chunky boots and added more blue streaks to her hair. Her makeup was becoming more pronounced and less natural. She started wearing bright shades of eye shadow and teamed it with drastic eye liner and added things like chokers and lots of leather to her wardrobe.

The bell for school resounded around the court yard and everyone headed inside. The best part of Tina's whole day, that day was glee club and the day went by quickly because she actually put some effort into what she was studying fascinated by many of the subjects she had covered today.

Taking her seat next to Mike at the back of the Choir room. She settled herself next to him resting her hands in her lap. His leg accidentally brushed against hers and she found herself smiling a surge of energy coursing through her veins. They watched as Rachel began to perform a rather over dramatic performance of 'Memories' from the musical Cats. Tina bit back a laugh at the serious expression on Rachel's face and Mike gently tapped her leg trying to get her to calm herself down before she did actually start laughing. The sudden feel of Mikes hand on her leg, his fingers against her inner thigh made her lightheaded and she had no idea what prompted her next move but she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, loving the feel of his hands on her skin. Her heart beating frantically in her chest, she almost gasped at the contact but managed to stop herself.

Mike was not the only one who had been noticing a change in their relationship, every day Tina was becoming more aware of it. She'd spend hours memorizing the features on his face and she wanted nothing more in this world than to be with him. "Tina..." Mike started; he wanted to touch her so badly. The feel of her warm soft thigh under his hand was almost too much to resist right now and he hesitated before moving his hand away his cheeks flushing with colour. "Can we talk after glee?" Tina asked taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Mike let out a huge sigh but casually nodded his head. "I'm coming to yours" Tina told him with a huge smile.

Puck suddenly made his way towards them "Mike, beers tonight you down?" Mike glanced at Tina and shook his head "not tonight dude, i'm busy" Puck shrugged "suit yourself more for me" he exclaimed taking his seat next to Santana and promptly asking her the same questions causing both Tina and Mike to laugh.

Soon glee was over and they were given instructions to think of songs for sectionals. It was the glee clubs first year and Mr Shuester was sure they could win, if they put the effort in. Tina was confident too and left the choir room with a huge smile on her face. Mike followed close behind her as Tina headed to put her bag into her locker "ready to go?" she asked as she shut the door. "Yep" he replied quickly, he almost reached for her hand before deciding to put it in his pocket instead.

Walking next to her, he took a deep breath and opened the door for her. Tina walked outside into the sunshine and immediately used her arm to shield her eyes from the sun. It was such a beautiful day and she couldn't bring the smile from her face. She walked towards Mike's car quickly and got in; excited about getting to his house so they could be alone, just like they had taken to doing several times a week. Some days she didn't even need an invite she just made her way to his house. They were so close she knew his daily routine for the whole week.

Arriving at Mike's place, she climbed out and walked with Mike to the front door before heading up to his room. Once inside his room, she unzipped her boots and took them off before putting her jacket on the chair in the corner and climbing onto his bed "come here Mike" she told him before patting the place beside her. As soon as he slid his body close to hers, she cuddled into him and smiled. He was always so much warmer than her and she loved to hear his rapid heartbeat in her ear.

Mike took a calming breath before he started to speak "T, you know you're my best friend in the whole world. I could never imagine my life without you in it". Tina looked up her eyes blinking rapidly as she took in his handsome face "yeah i know Mike" she grinned. Mike swallowed and felt a churning in his stomach; it was so strong he was almost sick. He was about to tell her how he felt about her and lay his feelings bare, it was difficult because he had no idea how Tina would react. "Lately i...lately i've been wanting more, like so much more" Tina wet her lips and closed her eyes; she was praying that he meant what she thought he did. "What do you mean?" she asked wanting him to clarify his words. "Come on T, you know me better than this. You know exactly what i mean. Look how you reacted to me touching your leg in glee earlier" Tina sat up and swung her legs off the bed "Mike i do know you well, probably too well. Are you sure you want this?" she paused and played with her hands in her lap "want me?" she asked barely audible. Mike maneuvered himself and sat right next to her and pulled her close "Tina more than anything i've ever wanted before" he admitted softly, his other hand stilled her hands movements "please Tina, tell me what you want?" he implored "i want, i want you" she replied quickly.

Mike gently cupped her face and moved his lips towards hers; he didn't think about it, it was instinct now. He parted his lips and kissed her passionately, his kiss contained so much feeling that he could barely breathe at the contact between them. He was totally lost in this moment with her; they had now crossed a line that had never been crossed before. Mike couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips during the kiss as he felt her dainty fingers curl at the back of his neck. Goosebumps spread over his entire body body and all his hairs stood on end. He felt calm and a rush of emotions course through his veins, being with her like this felt so natural and he felt a slight heave of his chest in relief, that she wanted him like he wanted her. Neither was in a rush to break the kiss but it was Tina who broke it and he heard her inhale deeply to get oxygen into her lungs. She didn't say anything right away, but she finally opened her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tina, that was. That was wow" he laughed nervously. "I know" she whispered taking his hand in hers. She enjoyed the brief silence taking in everything that had just occurred. "So do i get to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend?" he asked running his thumb over her tiny knuckles "you better, i don't want anyone else to have you" she laughed. They were together now and that was all that mattered.

Mike lay down and pulled her with him so she could cuddle into him like she almost did, this felt right. It wasn't rushed and Tina was even more beautiful up close. He wrapped his arms around her and carefully stroked her arm "so girlfriend, want to watch a movie" Tina smiled before pecking his lips "you bet i do, how about bad boys. We haven't watched that in a while" she was just content to lay here in his arms, it was familiar, it was where she belonged and felt safest. "Could i stay over tonight?" she asked "just so you can hold me whilst i sleep". "Sure, you better call your mom though so she knows you're alright". Despite the rush of hormones he had experienced earlier on in the day, right now he just wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend and to take things slowly, so it wasn't overwhelming for them both. Their transition from friends to something more was easy, he could only pray that they could make this work and she would be his forever. He could never imagine losing her or being without her, not seeing her everyday would make his life so difficult. She was like a breath of fresh air in his life and he needed her to function, she made him happy, made him a better person, the kind of person he always wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**For The Longest Time Chapter Four**

Mike was waiting at his locker at school and talking to Artie, he was totally engrossed in a conversation about last nights Titans game. Finn had been pushed to the grass quite forcibly and had required medical attention. The wind had been well and truly knocked out of his sails and he had to be removed from the pitch by the medical team. "I'm pretty sure that guy was on steroids. I mean did you see how huge he was. No way that kids in high school" Artie laughed softly "well he took it like a man, been milking it all weekend Rachel said before" Mike laughed and he had to agree that if it were him, he would probably be doing the same thing. Although Mike never needed an excuse to be close to his girlfriend, at times it seemed like he couldn't be close enough to her.

Mike suddenly became aware of someone invading his personal space and then small fingers, from soft hands covered his eyes "guess who?" she whispered playfully with a giggle. "um i have no idea" Mike replied, blinking behind her hands "that sexy pin up i fantasize about on a regular basis" Tina scoffed before removing her hands from his eyes and giving his shoulder a playful shove "whatever Chang" she groaned with mock offense and a playful smirk. She felt an electric current rushing over her body and could feel her body reacting to his demeanour. Why did he have to be so goddamn sexy? She thought to herself.

Mike chuckled at his girlfriends reaction before leaning in to kiss her lips. "That's my queue to go you" Artie quickly exclaimed before he ran his gloved hands over the wheels on his chair and took off towards first period. "That sexy pin up better be me" Tina whispered, moving around his body, so they were now facing and she could look at him properly. "So..." she started "my parents are away for the weekend, want to come over? Stay over?" she asked closing the gap between their bodies. Her dainty fingers brushing over the buckle on his belt, looking up into his dark eyes she bit her lower lip. Her intentions were clear, Tina thought they had waited long enough and she wanted to enjoy this weekend with the guy she was madly in love with. Whilst the thought of losing her virginity was daunting, she knew Mike would take great care of her. He had always been the one for her; it took her such a long time to come to that realization. She knew she could have the time to recover if it hurt, many people talked about their first times as a horrific experience but she knew that things would be different with Mike. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, her parents were away and they would not get another opportunity like this again anytime soon.

He swallowed harshly at the close contact of his girlfriend. What she was wearing was not helping matters. A tiny black pleated skirt, knee highs and a top with a semi plunging neckline, giving him just enough that he could barely focus on anything else if he glanced down. He and Tina had been together for six months now and had settled into their relationship well. Their friends were shocked at first about them getting together, despite the close bond that was always evident when it came to the pair. They soon supported them wholeheartedly, seeing as Mike and Tina both oozed happiness and one was rarely seen without the other these days. With a bond that close who were others to judge? "did you wear those clothes just to tempt me?" he whispered glancing around himself at the now empty corridor before he backed her against his locker and placed a soft, sweet, lingering kiss to her lips "worked if you did" he whispered as he broke away and finally opened his eyes. His nose gently moved along her jaw and he placed small kisses to the skin on her neck as he reached it. She always smelled so clean and fresh and he breathed in the scent of her shampoo, the smell making him giddy and making him grin. Sure Mike had all these natural teenage urges but they were magnified by about a billion when it came to Tina. She was stunning and so innocent in her sexiness. She didn't flaunt her curves in revelling clothes and offer it on a plate to any guy. She was such a private person and had no idea about the things she did to him or made him feel.

Tina laughed "tempt you into what?" she asked innocently, her head cocking to one side as she moved her hair around her right shoulder. Mike shook his head and licked his lower lip, she was good at playing the innocent he had to give her that but everything about what she was doing was making it hard for him to concentrate "oh you know Tina, you're the biggest temptation in my life" he admitted honestly his hands settling at his girlfriends slender hips. Oh god, he could feel her hip bones and how the elastic of her panties were settled there. All he wanted to do was rip off her panties and pin her to the locker and nail her right there in the corridor but he couldn't but in his mind he could. The thought of being inside her and hearing her moan because of something he did, sent a shiver along his spine. He shifted his body somewhat awkwardly; it was betraying him in the most obvious way. He could feel the blood rushing south, making him swell, and the material of his boxers straining under his now obvious erection. He swallowed a harsh breath, his adams apple bobbing furiously in his throat as he tried to keep his composure.

Tina looked up into his dark eyes and smirked "Well we're very late for class Mike Chang" she exclaimed "shall we ditch for the day?" Deciding that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, she took his books from his grasp and put them in his locker and closed it with a clang before dragging him out to his car. Who was Mike to argue with his gorgeous girlfriend and her needs? So of course he was going to cut school with her. Tina's wishes really were his command.

They quickly climbed in his car and the keys were in the ignition before he'd even fastened his belt. "i can't believe we're doing this" he chuckled as he pulled out of the school parking lot, his heart jack hammering in his chest at the thought of being caught as he started the drive to Tina's house. "Cutting school to be with you. You're a bad influence Tina Cohen Chang" he said his voice heavy with humour.

Tina laughed and gently reached over to squeeze the thigh nearest to her; she wet her lower lip with her tongue and felt her gaze wonder south to his crotch. His jeans clung to him so perfectly, fitting him like a second skin and left absolutely nothing to her imagination. "baby..." she whispered as lust filled her eyes. "I'm ready" she gave a small smile for confirmation because she really was ready. "I really want to give myself to you, all of myself to you". She felt slightly awkward, this was all so new to her and she wanted this to be done in the best of ways. Mike was a virgin too after all and she needed to be sure that he was as ready as she was.

Her eyes fixated on Mike's gorgeous face, taking in everything about it. The fullness of his lips, the thickness of his eye lashes as they framed his eyes, his perfect nose, his chiselled face, his flawless skin, the way his hairline framed the top of his forehead. Tina hoped he was getting the message but just in case he wasn't. She closed her eyes and wet her lower lip once more and took a deep, calming breath "will you...will you make love to me?".

Mike's eyes were trained on the road and he had only just stopped chuckling, when he heard his girlfriends melodious voice. "Ready for what?" he asked as he turned a corner, totally oblivious to what his girlfriend was trying to say. Turning another corner, he heard her say that she wanted to give all of herself to him. A stop light was coming up and he slammed onto the brakes jerking their bodies forward in his haste. "Tina..." his voice left his throat and he sounded way more breathless than he should. The way she looked at him, made him want to pull over to the side of the road but they were so close to Tina's house. He reached for her hand as they waited for the lights to change. "I love you so much and i've been ready for a while but i didn't want to pressurize you. This, us, it just feels right" He pulled away from the stop light and couldn't hide the grin on his face as they finally, after what seemed like an eternity arrived at Tina's house.

Mike grabbed his ipod and withdrew the keys, god she was so beautiful. What was she doing with him again? He thought to himself. He ushered her inside, his hands going around her waist as he growled playfully against her leg, stumbling slightly until they were finally inside. He wanted this to be as special as possible and gently kissed her lips. "Can you let me loose in your room for a little while baby?" he asked innocently but his face was a dead giveaway that Mike Chang was up to something. "Hmmm you do whatever you want handsome" Tina said softly before pecking his lips one last time and watching him disappear up the stairs.

She felt nervous but giddy at the same time and all of this nervous energy, was going to be put to some use. This was going to be perfect, she was sure of it. It wasn't going to be rushed or dirty but loving and gentle, she could feel her heart pumping quickly and a slight tremble in her knees. This was a moment she had waited 6long months for, it was hard not to feel aroused with someone as Mike as her boyfriend. Every touch made her tingle and made her heart skip a beat. Loving him was so easy and the love he gave back to her was magical, there was no other way to describe it other than that.

Mike entered Tina's bedroom and pulled the drapes shut. He set up his ipod, was it wrong that he had created his own sexy time mix? He didn't think so, it had a wide variety of songs anything from Michael Bolton's 'Can I Touch You There' to Chris Browns 'Wet The Bed' he felt excitement rise within him to a whole new level. He took off his cardigan and cast it aside and told himself that he was going to go as slow as his girlfriend wanted to go. He would follow her lead and he felt happy with that. His jaw clenched at the thought of taking her virginity, he prayed to god that he didn't hurt her in any way. It would kill him to do that and know he had hurt her, even if they were both ready and they both wanted this. He lit all the candles Tina had in her room and smiled to himself. This would do, it would do just fine. "Tina...beautiful...come up here" he walked to the doorway and waited for her to join him.

Tina heard Mike call her and walked confidently to the foot of the stairs "coming" she called happily but her voice was somewhat shaky and she took a calming breath before she walked up the stairs. As soon as she saw Mike, she knew she had made the right decision. Walking towards her room, her hand instinctively reached for his and she pulled him into a lingering kiss and it was only once their lips parted, that she saw the soft glow from the candles illuminating in her room. "Baby" she whispered as tears filled her eyes "this is perfect. Thank you so much" Her hands went to his face and she kissed him again, this time with more insistence as she pressed her body against his and inched them inside her room. There was no real reason to close the door and so she didn't. Mikes tongue slipped into her hot, warm, mouth and she felt him groan, it vibrated down her throat and sent a shiver throughout her body. Her own tongue mimicked his movements rolling and caressing his, she could feel herself becoming damp and her clothes were a restriction for everything she really wanted to feel. His soft naked body pressing against hers, them moving in perfect harmony like a beautiful piece of choreography.

She gripped the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up out of his jeans; her hand teasingly went over the bottom of his stomach as his skin was revelled. "I can't help myself" she whispered before pulling it over Mikes head and tossing it aside. "Make love to me, baby i need you" pulling him towards the bed, she took Mike down with her; Tina's skirt went up over her hips as Mike settled above her. The sight of her panties made him twitch and close his eyes. She could feel her legs continuing to tremble "touch me" she uttered in a whisper, as her hands tangled into his hair and she brought her lips to his in another deep kiss. Every single one was more desperate and needy than the last. After waiting for so long, it was like she couldn't wait and her patience was wearing thin.

Touch me, he heard his girlfriend say and Mike wasn't going to disappoint. Parting his lips from hers. He kissed a blazing trail of slow kisses down her neck, gently licking her creamy skin as his head neared her collar bone. He had pleasured Tina before but this was different and they were finally ready to go all of the way. His hand glided down her body over his clothes and his eyes almost rolled into his head as he neared the black panties she was wearing. His fingers brushed against the elastic and he groaned against her neck, heat was radiating from her body as he eased his hand in. His thumb gently brushed against her folds "you sure you want me to?" he asked with arousal evident in his tone.

"Mike..." Tina's tone was disapproving "please" her hips arched into his touch to try and encourage him. "Please" she whispered again. Mike swallowed hard and gently used his fingers to tease her bundle of nerves. He loved how it swelled under his ministrations. The reactions he got from Tina. Made his heart pound and he could barely concentrate on his own breathing when all he could hear was hers, getting shallower and shallower as he pleasured her.

Tina's head fell back against the bed, her eyes closing as Mike began to pleasure her. Goosebumps spread all over her body and she could begin to feel her body tiring as pleasure washed over her. His touch made her whole body tremble. Her breathing was beginning to become laboured and shallow. She kissed him again and drove her tongue into his mouth. She could barely breathe at the way his fingers moved against her. "Oh Mike" she breathed. Her hips began to roll with more conviction as she neared her climax, her whole body shook frantically as her toes curled and tugged his hair into her first. Tina opened her eyes and managed a small smirk before she felt her stomach clench and she came, her body shuddered until her orgasm left her.

Mike smiled down at her and gently brushed her hair out of her face. He was now unbearably hard but he needed her to recover before they went further. She was so wet it was unbelievable. He refrained from putting his fingers inside her because only he wanted to be inside her today. He had other methods and they worked. He took in her flushed face and how beautiful she was and pressed a delicate kiss to his lips. "Off me now" Tina demanded "i want you out of those clothes. All of them" she curled her fingers over his shoulders and pushed him off the bed. She was kneeling up on the bed and kissed him once before she undid his belt and pulled it out from the loops, the sound of it hitting the floor was arousing. She pushed his pants off his hips and let them fall to the floor. Her eyes lingered over his entire body and she gently stroked him over his boxers as she kissed his chest. One arm now wrapped around his waist and the other tugged down his boxers. Seeing his erection spring free and stand to attention in front of her eyes made her smirk and although there were some nerves, her need for him overrode them.

Mike began to undress Tina "you're so beautiful" he whispered as he eased her out of her top, he didn't toss the item he just let it fall from the bed. Dipping his head, he gently sucked the swell of her breasts that were barely contained by her bra. His hands gently slid down her back and he pulled down the zipper on her skirt. Laying her back on the bed, she eased it down her legs. How he was even supposed to do this? He was so riled that he could barely stand it. Her subtle soft skin was being shown to its full affect as Mike peeled the layers away from her body. He tried to stop his body from reacting but he seemed to tremble anyway. He was just as nervous as her. Lust, love and arousal were heavily clouding his judgement. He tried to find the clasp on her bra but was puzzled to find that he couldn't locate it. Then he saw something catch the candle light and he realized that it was situated at the front of her bra. One swift tug and it popped open, exposing her perfect breasts to him. It pulled a growl from deep in his throat "Tina...i-i" he stammered desperately trying to find some words "i need you, i need you so much" he gently ran his hand over her breast and rolled his thumb over her nipple. "Please, please let me make love to you". Hooking his finger into her panties, he pulled them from her hips and down her long legs.

Tina's mind was swarming, so many things rushing through it. She was ready, that was a certainty. Mike was ready, the mood was just right. She could hear Usher's Nice and Slow boom out from the speakers. Mike was so desperate that he was begging her and she needed him with equal fervour. Small rushes of pleasure rushed over her body every time he touched her skin, moaning as his thumb rolled over her nipple. It felt so incredible and she needed him and she needed him now. "Make love to me Mike" she whispered, squirming and giving him a helping hand in removing the last barrier that separated them. Mike stood up off the bed and got a condom out of his jeans pocket. He was always prepared, always. He and Tina had a very passionate, heated relationship and the past six months had been torturous but memorable for him.

Seeing the small square packet in Mikes grasp, Tina snatched it from him and tore it open with her fingers carefully "allow me baby" her tone was seductive and made Mike's body shudder. Pinching the end, Tina rolled it along him, the smell of rubber filling the air. She pulled him back with her onto the bed. If Mike thought he couldn't be any more aroused, then he was wrong. Watching his girlfriend roll a condom along him was like nothing he had ever felt before. Now he believed that this was happening. That today was the day; they would take each others virginities. "Are you sure?" Tina gave a simple nod and Mike gently eased himself inside her. He did it at a painfully slow pace little by little. He kept kissing Tina hoping to distract her but already he could feel her body clenching around him and she was so tight she took his breath away.

Tina's eyes shut as she tried to concentrate on remaining relaxed but Mike was not a small boy and she dragged in a breath through clenched teeth. Soon he was inside her and she gently rolled her hips trying to adjust to him, being filled by him was uncomfortable but not painful. The more she rolled the better it began to feel. Her hands gently cupped his face and she kissed him "make love to me" she whispered, gently brushing her lips against his, refusing to let his lips leave hers.

"God Tina" Mike gasped as he felt himself inching inside her body. It was beyond his expectations and he bunched up the blanket in one of his hands. He had been waiting for this for six months, six months of lust, feelings, and sexual frustration had all led to this moment. Mike began to gently pull out of her before pushing back in; he was slow and gentle, cautious that he could hurt her with one wrong move. Mike and Tina's hips began to find their own rhythm, gently rocking back and forth and he could feel his girlfriends body wrapped around him, he was pretty sure he had died on this very spot. He couldn't breathe properly he could only pant "are you okay beautiful?" he asked his voice low and croaky as they continued to move together as one. His body was trembling with a ferocious force and he knew he couldn't hold off. This felt too damn good and for their first time it was both pleasurable and meaningful. Mike pressed her further against the mattress and upped his pace, hitting that spot inside of her that he usually hit with his fingers. "I love you, i love you so much" he needed her to finish first and then he was going to be a goner. Her body was shaking along with his and he could see the pleasure he was bringing to her etched on her face. He tried to go deeper with every thrust but kept his movements gentle. His body was acting separately from his mind.

Tina moaned loudly and could feel her body giving way, she had never felt pleasure like this before and she never wanted it to end but she could feel herself clenching around him so tightly and she knew Mike was close, she had seen that face before. Her hips bucked relentlessly and she felt her orgasm crash over her, Mikes name tumbling from her lips as it left her throat. She held onto him for dear life and looked deep into his eyes, even her lips trembled and her toes were curled tight. Tina couldn't stop now, not until Mike was finished too. She kept rocking against him, pressing her body flush with his. Adding more pressure to her hips, she finally felt him let go, he was shaking inside her and it felt so good that she couldn't help but moan at the sensations; he was causing her to feel. Both of them were gasping for breath as they tried to recover themselves. Tina crashed her lips to his in a quick succession of hard kisses, breathing heavily between each one. "That was incredible" she whispered. Whimpering as Mike pulled out of her and left the bed to dispose of the condom. She rolled onto her side and wolf whistled him and his nakedness. One thing was for certain, now this had happened, Tina never wanted to stop. She had gotten a taste for this and how it made her feel and she wanted to continue to feel that and everything it brought to her. She was glad they had waited because what they had just experienced was totally worth the wait.

Mike climbed back onto the bed and pulled Tina closer "i loved making love to you" he whispered nuzzling his face into her neck. He revelled in her warmth as he held her; Mike knew he never would have changed a thing. It was perfect to him, loving and passionate and everything he had envisioned and so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

**For The Longest Time Chapter Five**

Tina jumped up out of her bed to the sounds of music down the stairs her house was usually so still this time in the morning and she knew that her parents were at work since it was the weekend. Then she realized who wasn't in bed beside her. Tina's parents would never let him stay over and her relationship with Mike's dad was always somewhat strained despite the fact they had known each other their entire lives. So being the rebel she was Mike always came over once her parents were sleeping and she honestly didn't feel guilty about it. Love was something to be experienced and she never wanted to deny herself of that.

"God Mike really?" she exclaimed pulling on his shirt, smiling as it smelled just him and pushing her hair back from her face. Wiping sleep from her eyes she wandered down the stairs and into the living room only to see Mike playing Dance Central. How could she be mad when he was doing something he loved and a smile tugged at her full lips.

Even on hard Mike made it look so easy she just stood there and observed from the door way. Watching how his toned body moved to the beat and he hit each dance move with perfect accuracy. He was beginning to sweat and then his head whipped round and he spotted her. "Baby" there was no hesitation from him as he walked towards her and wrapped her up in his arms. "You make my shirts look so goddamn sexy" he whispered placing a soft kiss against her ear and then kissing her lips softly. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you just couldn't help myself" he chuckled.

"It's okay i was just a little startled that's all and then i forgot that it's the weekend and i thought my parents were home and" she was cut off by a soft lingering kiss to her lips and gave in to the embrace her slender arms wrapping around Mikes neck and her pulling him against her with a delicious bump that made her grin into his lips. Her breath hitches at the intensity of their kiss and as she sucks in her next breath she pops one of the buttons off Mikes shirt as her breasts strain beneath the thin material.

"We better get this off you before all the buttons pop off" Mike smirked his hands slowly moving the shirt up her back and his fingertips brushing lightly against her skin. "And you did do a very good job at keeping the bed warm for the both of us".

Tina quirks an eye brow and gives an apologetic look as the small button hits the floor. "hmmm" she moans her body hurling forward eagerly as Mikes fingers dance on her back and make her whole body tingle and her knees weak. "The bed is nice and warm" she agrees before she jumps into Mikes arms and wraps her legs around him with a firm squeeze against his body. "I have that interview later remember? You know for the animal shelter"

Mike was always amazed when he heard his girlfriend moan there was no other sounds like it in the world and she was so naturally sexy that he just couldn't help himself. His adams apple bobs with a swallow as she wraps her legs around him and blood rushes south as she squeezes her legs against his body. "Hmmm I remember" Mike whispers beginning to take the stairs as he starts up to Tina's bedroom. He's that distracted that he leaves the PlayStation 3 on pause.

Tina slowly kisses Mikes neck and gives a sharp tug on his ear before laughing into it. "I think you just like my bed" she mused before kissing his lips in a slow burning heated kiss. Her hips slowly rock against him and she leans back slightly so he can feel her a little more as she rubs up against him. "You're such a beast" she laughs tightening her grip with her thighs and letting her hand explore his hard warm body. Looking at him lustfully she nips at his lip and then sucks softly causing his lip to purple and swell. She couldn't get enough and she never wanted things to slow down. Being with someone special made everything they did special and having Mike all to herself was simply addicting.

Mike slowly laid Tina on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt placing a soft kiss to her skin as it was revealed to his eyes. God she was perfect, her curves, her breasts, her smile, the way her body responded to his touch, the way she opened up for him. He was in heaven and he never wanted to come down. Easing her legs apart he drags his palm in a downward angle over her panties and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking softly and gently tugging it with his teeth. Tina began to laugh before her breathing becomes much more laboured and shallow as pleasure takes over her body. She is already practically seeing stars and this was just the beginning.

He was addicted to getting her off and he practically died every single time he managed it. Licking her nipple his hand slides beneath the cloth barrier of her panties and his thumb circles her clit with perfect pressure while two fingers thrust into her and damn she's so wet it's incredible and she's so tight his breath catches. All he can imagine is all that pressure and that tightness wrapped around him. "God Tina baby" he breathes his voice unsteady and breathy as it comes out and he smiles up at her because he wants to look at her face and because he wanted her to know how much he was enjoying this. He's painfully hard and he slowly grinds into the bed to get some relief.

"Fuck Mike" she curses her hips thrusting forward to get more from his touch as slow uneven breaths leave her lips and then his mouth was over one of her nipples making her legs tremble and her hand gripped his bicep hard to try and steady herself. Everytime he tugged at her nipple with his teeth her body jerked and arched. "Mike please" she begs desperately and Tina begins to rock against his hand with abandon. The friction this creates is delicious and takes her breath away. Her stomach flutters and her eyes glaze over in pleasure as she rocks as hard and fast as she can against Mikes hand and fingers. "Miiikkkeeeee" she screeches as his fingers reach new depths and rub that place inside of her that makes her eyes slam shut and her stomach clench almost painfully.

His fingers hit that spot over and over again making her shake like it's the heart of winter and she's been out in the cold for hours. Her toes curl and she's gasping and then she lets go coming hard, gripping Mike's fingers in a vice like grip as she rides out her orgasm and then comes down with an almighty crash. Her eyes flutter open but she struggles to see anything clearly and pulls Mike on top of her and into a deep kiss.

Usually Mike would wait for her to recover but the way that she gripped his fingers and the noises she made turned him on far too much and as soon as their lips met he pushed into her. His thrusts are erratic and have no real purpose but Tina doesn't seem to mind as her hips meet every erratic thrust he makes. Mike presses her hard into the bed and then spills into her with a low pitched groan against his girlfriend's lips and she begins to laugh as the vibrations shoot through her body. The way his warmth fills her is so comforting and a reminder of how much they love each other. Before they even had sex for the first time Tina had taken the adult decision to go on the pill because she knew that they couldn't be trusted to always have condoms handy and getting carried away was inevitable.

Mike rolls them on their side and holds Tina close, his lips butterfly in her hairline as he breathes in the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo in her soft hair. He is so happy that he can't stop grinning like an idiot and planting soft kisses on the top of her head. He looks down at her through thick heavy eye lashes and kisses her temple.

"What time is it?" Tina asks when she regains her composure and realizes that her job interview is at noon and sex hadn't even been on her agenda for the day but things could change in an instant especially when they had no real plans for the morning and they had and after coming that hard she had no complaints.

"Ten thirty beautiful" Mike mumbles continuing to grin like an idiot. His whole body is relaxed and he feels truly satisfied. He can't resist giving one last hard pull with his fingers to Tina's nipple laughing when she cries out and shakes her head at him looking disapproving despite the smile that is etched on her beautiful face.

Tina shifts her hips until Mike slips out of her "I'm going to take a shower and no you cannot join me" she laughs as she gets up from the bed swinging her slender hips makes her way to the bathroom, she emerges about thirty minutes later her hair still wet and dripping down her back and wrapped tightly in a blue towelling robe. She sits down at her dresser and towel dries her hair, smiling at Mike in the mirror as he just lays there and silently watches her.

He closes his eyes and suddenly when he opens them Tina is almost ready her hair is glossy and in pigtails and she's wearing a tiny pair of black shorts a white blouse with black lacy bodice over the top and Mikes jaw drops the moment he sees her. "Baby you can't go out like that".

Tina just laughs, rolls her eyes and carries on with what she's doing "and why not?" she asks innocently as she pulls her knee highs up her legs until they are resting just under her knees and she pushes her feet into a black shiny pair of ankle boots. Eye liner makes the brown in her eyes jump out and her eye lashes are thicker and fuller with mascara on them, her glossy lips are bright red and stand out from her pale skin. She's nervous and growing tense and she is trying not to think about her interview because if she does she will eventually think too hard and blow it. She loves animals and the thought of caring for the ones that are unwanted or abandoned makes her feel good and she really wants to do her best to find them new homes and nurse them back to health and the money would be good especially since her and Mike wanted to take a road trip during the summer.

Mike knows her so well that instantly he's on his feet and wrapping his arms around her waist, he doesn't like to see her so tense and nervous and he knows he needs to sooth her fears and make things better. Sliding onto the stool behind her and squeezing her body into his. "Don't be nervous sweetheart they're going to love you and this job is perfect for you" he assures her giving her a smile and kissing her soft warm cheek.

"Thanks Mike" she exclaims entwining her fingers in his that are situated at her stomach. His belief and strength give her the courage to do things she never would have dreamed of before. He was the one who pushed her into auditioning for glee club and he was still giving her a gentle push in all the right directions. All it took from his was a few words of belief and the nerves just disintegrated into nothing. Her face is suddenly flushed from the kiss Mike had placed there moments ago before she stands up. "Want to take me for this interview handsome?" she punctuates each word with a slow kiss knowing that he can't possibly say no.

Mike huffs, a breath slipping from his slightly parted lips and then kisses the exposed nape of Tina's neck right where her hair parts and gives way to her perfect pigtails. "I could never deny you anything. Lets get you there and get you that job" excitement and belief is evident in his tone and he knows Tina thrives off that.

Tina stands up and soon they're inside Mikes car, the radio is on and they're on the way to the Animal shelter and she's so happy and excited as they get closer that she's grinning. She is thinking about everything that she wants to say and hopes that the small nerves brewing in the pit of her stomach won't stop her from getting the job.

He pulls up to a stop light and turns his attention to his girlfriend and he can see so much cleavage that he is wondering if he can even get her to this interview without ravaging her. Licking his lips he smirks. "Hmmm T you have no idea how much I wanna put my cock between your breasts right now" and his eyes are about to pop out of his head because he's staring that hard. It also doesn't help that she's tapping her foot along to the music and they're shaking with every tap.

"Mike" Tina gasps slapping him hard on the thigh "as hot as that would be i really can't think about stuff like that right now" she rubs his thigh feeling slightly guilty with slow methodical sweeps of her hand up and down his leg.

"Not helping Tina" he groans as her hand keeps nearing his crotch repeatedly and the feel of her touch makes his adams apple bob furiously and suddenly his hands are getting tight.

"You are such a perv" she laughs and then her eyes are back on the surroundings and she realizes that the turn off to the center is almost upon them. "Pull in here baby" once the car is put in park she leans over for a lingering kiss because she simply can't help herself and she sees it as a good luck charm.

Slipping out of the car, she confidently walks inside with her head held high and Mike watches every step she takes until she disappears.

"Sledge hammer dun dun" Mike sings loudly, occasionally playing the air guitar and tapping his palms against the steering wheel in time with the drumming in the song as he waits for Tina. He's getting carried away as one song ends and another begins and then Tina emerges her expression is unreadable and she's playing with her bottom lip twisting it and Mikes heart sinks because this was not what he was expecting.

Opening the door Tina clambers in and fastens her belt tossing a bag at her feet and then she breaks into a smile. "They loved me Mike" she squeaked "in fact they loved me so much that I start tomorrow".

Mike throws his arms around her and showers her in slow kisses to her plump lips. "I knew that they would baby. You are amazing and i am so very proud of you" he whispers catching her gaze and gently tracing her face with one of his fingers.

Tina's blushing madly and her face is quickly turning from one shade of red to another. "Thanks for always believing in me" she whispers punctuating the words with a slow lingering kiss. "What would I do without you?".

"I have absolutely no idea" he chuckles starting up his car and beginning the journey to Tina's house.


	6. Chapter 6

]

**For The Longest Time Chapter Six**

Tina is sitting quietly in the choir room, lost in her own thoughts when suddenly there's a burst of energy and everyone filters in. Her head lifts and she offers a warm smile but she has never felt less like smiling before. Rachel continued to dominate everything in Glee club and she was growing increasingly tired of being silenced.

Tina felt like Mr Schue favoured Rachel over her and the other girls, and today was the day that she was so close to snapping. There was no denying Rachel's talent. It was there for all to see almost every day. But Tina felt like her own hopes and dreams were being quashed and she was beginning to resent the other girl for it.

As usual, Mr Schue was late, leaving the Glee kids to their own devices. Mike waltzes in with a huge smile etched on his face. This is until he notes the closed body language of his girlfriend. Her arms are folded tightly beneath her chest and she is staring at Rachel so hard that she doesn't even register his presence. He sighs loudly then proceeds to take the seat next to hers, hoping that this really wasn't going to go the way that he expected it to. He knew this day was coming but he had never expected it to come quite so soon.

Mike might have been biased, but when he heard Tina sing he saw how effortless it was and it made his heart flutter and him smile every time he heard her. There was something magical about it. For one who wasn't very loud, Tina's talents knew no bounds.

"Hey, what's wrong with girl Chang?" Santana pipes up, staring hard at the Asian girl who's sitting there silently.

"I'm tired. Tired of everything." Tina answers, leaning forward on her chair slightly making eye contact with Santana and acknowledging her question. "Everything Rachel wants, Rachel gets."

"Excuse me?" Rachel butts in.

"This should be good. Girl fights are totally hot in the morning." Santana smirks and rubs her hand down her Cheerios skirt. There is nothing quite like a fight so early in the morning and she is thoroughly amused by the turn of events.

"You heard me. When are you going to realize that you're not the only voice in New Directions and give someone else a chance. I've been here since day one. I'm part of the team too, and I'm tired of being silenced".

Rachel stands up, making an even bigger scene. She's smiling but this only enrages Tina and she to gets to her feet so they're face to face.

"Well you know Tina, I've had people be jealous of my talents before and you just have to deal with it".

"But I don't want to deal with it," Tina raises her voice, and she is so mad that her body is shaking with anger. "I want you to sit down and shut up for a change, and let someone else sing. I love Glee club but this has always been the Rachel Berry club and I'm tired of it. Do you even care about us or are you just in it for yourself?"

"This is getting good," Puck chuckles, helping himself to one of Brittany's dots as she sits there, mouth hanging open because Tina Cohen-Chang is taking on Rachel Berry. And on top of that she's winning.

"Man, Tina's kind of hot when she's pissed." Mike glares at Puck for the statement he's just made and shakes his head at him.

"Don't talk about my girl like that man. We all know what you did to her in the park when we were kids."

"Whatever dude" Puck says with a shrug of his shoulders and an unamused look on his face.

Santana is suddenly up in Pucks face. "I bought those dots for Brittany. Not you." She grips the mohawked teen's face with her fingers and squeezes his cheeks so tightly that a dot falls out into his lap.

"Next time I choke you and I'll enjoy doing it," the Latina smirks, satisfied with her actions and links her pinkie finger with Brittany who then smiles at her girlfriend.

People always thought that Brittany was dumb but actually the opposite was true. Brittany looks at Santana, feeling their fingers lock and the smile on her face makes her eyes sparkle.

"You're beautiful San," she says softly, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Santana's red lips.

Mike swallows hard. All these raised voices almost had him in a daze. "What was going on here?" he thought to himself.

As proud as he is of Tina, Mike thinks that she could've handled the situation differently and that she didn't have to cause such a commotion. He thinks that she could've talked to Rachel in private, and he's shocked that Tina chose to confront her in this manner. He always encouraged her to stand up for what she believed in, so how could he stay mad at her for doing just that? She did have a valid point after all.

"Come on. Come here baby."

"No!" she snaps "Not until she takes a seat and lets someone else sing."

Mr Schue walks in and his eyes narrow as he hears the commotion going on between Tina and Rachel. He wasn't expecting this and seeing them argue like this broke his heart.

"Tina you need to calm down," Mr Schue sighs. All he wants to do is win nationals just once. He had been working so hard for this and he believed that Rachel could be the voice to help them get there.

"I will not calm down. We all know that she's your favourite. She can do no wrong in your eyes. Why are we even here? We're not even appreciated or valued. And if this is what being a part of a team is all about then I'm done. Done."

"Tina – T-Tina," Mr Schue stammers but she ignores him, grabs her bag and makes her way out the door.

"Whoa that was intense," Mercedes says. Her eyes are huge in astonishment or shock and she really doesn't know which.

Tina was usually so quiet so her outburst was so out of character for her. However, Mercedes knew exactly what it was like to live in Rachel's shadow and what it was like to call her out on her selfishness. Would it really damage Rachel's reputation to let someone else sing every once in a while? Her sneakers scuff against the floor as she shifts her position, eye balling both Mr Schue and Rachel. It takes all her willpower to stay in her seat because honestly she wants to bolt from the room just like Tina did.

Mike is quickly up out of his seat and follows his girlfriend out of the choir room. He draws level with her in the hallway.

"Baby," he whispers, his voice is soft and kind and not in the least judgmental. Mike loves her and seeing her like this is breaking his heart. He wraps his arms around her and even though she tries to resist at first she eventually gives in to the embrace and cuddles in closely. "I'm just tired Mike. Why does everything have to be about her and what she can do? Mr Schue is always talking about us being a team but sometimes it just doesn't feel like that" a sigh rises in her chest and only makes her body press closer to Mikes and he sighs quietly and places a kiss in her dark hair. "Rachel is talented but not as talented as you baby" Mike agrees and leans over to rub his nose with hers.

Music and Rachel's voice seems to filter through to the hallway and that only makes her sure that today there would be no glee club for her. Rising to her tip toes she kisses Mike on the lips. "I'm not being a team player today so i'm going to go home for a nice relaxing soak in the tub and then i have work. See you tonight?"

"You go and do that a little pampering will do you some good. I love you". Mike tells her stealing one last kiss and reluctantly letting her go and edging towards the choir room.

"I love you too baby. See you when you pick me up" letting him go completely she heads towards the doors and into the sunshine. It wasn't like her to be quite this angry but she had been one of the original members and she resented the fact that she never got a chance to show case her talents. Most of the others in glee were probably unaware that she could even sing and it was frustrating and infuriating in equal measure.

Her parents would probably kill her for cutting school but for once she just needed to get away and do what was right for her. The walk to her house was slow and aimless almost like she was reluctant to even go there and she never should have left McKinley but she was making a stand. Miss Tina Cohen-Chang wouldn't be pushed around not now…..not ever.

Opening the door she immediately went up to the bathroom and began to fill the tub. Adding some bubble bath and spreading it around evenly with her hand before she stripped shut the water off and climbed in. The hot water felt so good against her body and she just closed her eyes and shut off her mind and thought of absolutely nothing but Mike for the next hour.

Tina shivered with cold as she got out and wrapped her body in a towel. That felt better than sitting there in the choir room all tense and angry. Tomorrow would be another day and she would rejoin the New Directions in glee club and try and act like nothing was bothering her anymore. Rachel would probably get every solo from now until the end of time.

She fixed her hair and then used some body lotion all over her body. Tina always took such good care of herself and because she was having a bad day didn't make any difference. She loved how crazy her soft skin made Mike when he touched her and just thinking about that made her miss him and smile. In a couple of hours they would be reunited and then she would show him how much she had been missing him and that his support earlier had meant a lot to her.

Tugging on her work uniform and applying her makeup it was time to leave. She really loved working with the animals at the veterinary surgery especially the babies. It was when she was caring for the really defenceless small animals that she thought about having children with Mike one day and living the American dream. Her baking apple pie with the kids and them making love every chance they got. Well as much as they could with a few little ones in tow. Even just the thought of living with him was exciting. If she was confident of one thing it was that her and Mike were going the distance and that one day they would be husband and wife.

Realising that time had run away with her she rushed out of the house and locked up and strolled to work. The weather was warm and bright and instantly lifted her mood. Today had to get better and being here and then seeing Mike could only make it so.

Opening the doors she quickly greeted Gwen. "Hi Gwen. What have we got today?"

"We have eight new born kittens the mom didn't make it".

No matter how many times she had faced death since working here she could never get used to it and a huge lump stuck in her throat as she heard the now hungry cries of some of the kittens who were obviously hungry.

She slowly eased one of them from the pen and kissed its small head. Smiling at Gwen's reaction because it was so typical of her to show the animals affection. Gwen knew that this was more than just a job to Tina because the asian girl seemed to thoroughly love her job and she got as involved as she could.

Using a tiny syringe she used substitute milk to feel the hungry kitten she was careful to slowly administer the milk to not choke the little thing. All she could do was smile as the little kitten raised its tiny head and made weak noises and squeaks as it was being fed. Tina really loved her job no matter what she was doing she felt like she was making a difference and that was the exciting part about it. Once the kitten was full it fell asleep and became quiet and she slowly placed it back into the pen with its brothers and sisters and then picked up the next one.

These kittens were too cute and she knew that they would all find new homes even if she had to post flyers and take the cutest pictures so that no one could resist them. Maybe she would even adopt one but her parents would probably never go for it.

It was exhausting work to feed the kittens and then clean out all the pens but Tina got stuck in and then disinfected her hands as she waited for her gorgeous man to come and collect her from work. When her cell began to ring she picked it up and beamed happily. "Hey. I'm on my way out now". Tina covered over the receiver and said goodnight to Gwen before rushing out towards Mike's car.

Mike was there waiting for her leaning against the bonnet and she rushed straight into his arms their lips meeting at the same moment their bodies did.

"I missed you so much" she complained as she squeezed him tight.

"I missed you too beautiful. In fact i've been waiting here for about thirty minutes just for you" he smiled looping his arms under her bum and lifting her slightly. Nothing could compare to just holding her in his arms like this especially when he had missed her as much as he had today.

"You know we had eight new kittens born today and i'm thinking of adopting one".

Mike captured her lips in a swift kiss. "I think you're incredibly cute and you should if it makes you happy".

"I knew i could count on your support but my parents will probably never go for it" she kissed him again this time more sensuous and slowly but with just as much love and passion.

"One day we'll be in our own place and you can have as many kittens as you want" Mike assured her and with one last kiss let her go and walked to the drivers side of his car.

Tina smiles as gets into the car and fastens her belt. "So how was the rest of your day baby?"

"It was good but i just missed my girl like crazy" Mike linked their fingers and made no motions to start the car engine he just wanted to stare at her and take in her stunning beauty.

"And i missed you like crazy too Mike. I know the way i left today seemed so out of character for me but i really just needed to take some time and get away". Tina looks up into her boyfriends eyes and despite strapping herself in she leans in in an effort to get closer.

"I can understand wanting to get away baby and i'm proud of you for making a stand because you are so talented and i believe in you. I have always believed in you Tina. You're one of the most unselfish people that i know and i know you would never hurt Rachel intentionally".

"I would never hurt anyone intentionally but i just want to sing and have my voice be heard and i don't expect it every week all i want is this once. Once is that too much to ask?" Emotions were beginning to get the better of her and tears fell from her eyes.

"No that's not too much to ask baby and please don't cry. You know the best way to get your point across it to prepare something and just do it. I wouldn't ask for permission sweetheart. Just get the song ready and do it because you can" Mike said softly as he wiped the tears that had fallen onto his girlfriends cheeks.

That was all she needed to feel better. All it took was a few words of wisdom from her amazing boyfriend and everything began to make sense. "You're amazing" she smiled and kissed Mikes lips. "That's exactly what i'm going to do. I'll work on it for a couple of days and then blow everyone away" she said with finality in her tone and a smile on her face even as her cheeks glistened from the tears she had just shed.

"No you're the amazing one Tina and it's about time people realised that". Mike told her truthfully.

Now all she had to do was think of a song and if Mike could help her with a routine then she would really shock everyone. This was such a good idea and she was so excited about putting this plan into action.


End file.
